Sayaka Ooue
is a student from Paulownia Academy's high school class 2-1, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She was brought to Heavenly Host by her friend Naho Saenoki to look for Kou Kibiki. Design Sayaka is a teenage girl of somewhat above average height and below average weight. She has blue eyes and long curly brown hair, with three hair clips on the left side of her head. Like the other female students of Paulownia Academy, she wears a byzantium purple blazer with a white shirt underneath, a plain red necktie, and a dark blue skirt. She also wears crew length black socks and brown shoes. She has a black little mole just below her right cheek. Personality Sayaka is a sweet and caring girl, albeit leads a busy life, especially because of her part time job as a radio personality. Her friendship with Naho is strong, forgiving her if she does anything wrong. She would even risk her life for Naho's wishes, even when in death. She sees Kou as handsome but is not interested in him. She dislikes maggots and the sight of blood; the sheer sight and feeling will send chills down her spine. Sayaka also declines and possibly hates her childhood friend Haruyuki Inumaru as she gets annoyed by his behavior. Plot ''Corpse Party'' Sayaka plays a background role in Corpse Party: Blood Covered, only being mentioned in one of Naho's notes. Her name tag can be found in Chapter 5 in the Corpse Disposal Room. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' This chapter discusses the events around Naho and Sayaka before their tragic ends in Heavenly Host. The two girls are very close friends but their after school activities lead each of them to busy lives. But at a rare opportunity she is able to invite her friend to go to a concert of their favorite band. They enter a cafe afterwards. Due to her views of Naho's interests she requests for Naho to participate in the radio show with horror stories. Naho initially seems reluctant to accept the sudden request, but Sayaka keeps persuading and playing with her until she finally agrees. Afterwards they head to Kou's house. Sayaka for the first time meets the handsome Kou and his assistant, Shougo Taguchi. They have some tea after the girls contact their parents about their evening plans. During Sayaka's program at the studio, Naho feels uneasy and notices the girl in red sitting in a corner. Since she is the only one to notice, Naho keeps quiet about it. Sayaka on the other hand notices the odd change but puts on a smiling face and continues. After the show, as Sayaka pesters Naho, the crewmen notices Sachiko's presence in the recording. They are able to hear "I'm watching you" ''in Naho's voice before one of them collapses due to the spirit's presence. Naho apologizes for the commotion and they leave the studio. After the show, Sayaka, in her room hears Sachiko's voice again but she cannot see her. She then hears Naho screaming outside her house due to Kou leaving to go to Heavenly Host. After calming her down, Naho requests for Sayaka to go with her to Heavenly Host to rescue Kou. Sayaka, scared, rejects the offer but Naho's promise to protect her convinces her. Naho leaves and the other gets dressed. Sayaka's mother is worried about her daughter going out late, but Sayaka lies to her mother that she has a night recording session. Her mother gives her a piece of chocolate, saying that sweet treats replenish brain power. After Sayaka bids her farewell she reunites with Naho and performs the Sachiko Ever After charm. She regains consciousness, seeing herself in the school's Abandoned Bomb Shelter. She explores in search of Naho and soon enters the Dissection Room. In the room she expresses sickness of the sight of blood and maggots as well as the thoughts of the lone table and meat remains. She hears heavy footsteps. At first she thought they were Naho's but they were much heavier. She hides in the nearby cabinet and witnesses Yoshikazu Yanagihori tearing the tongue out of a mutilated girl. Sayaka enters a state of shock but manages to calm down and waits for the monster to leave. Upon getting out from the cabinet, she sees the girl who recently died before and leaves the room to continue her search for Naho. Many days have passed since then. With no food and water available, she collapses in fatigue and is dragged away by the monster, leaving the chocolate from her mother behind. While Yoshikazu hammers Sayaka alive, Sachiko devours the chocolate. Trivia *In ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS), Sayaka's name tag states that she died of darkening while searching for Naho. In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows she was killed by Yoshikazu. *In'' Corpse Party: 2U, it is implied that Sayaka may be either lesbian or bisexual from her actions, such as groping Naomi Nakashima and enjoying it to the fullest. **She also hates how Haruyuki wants to become her boyfriend. Gallery ''Corpse Party Sayaka's Sprite.png|Sayaka's sprite ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' SayakaFull.png|Sayaka's full profile screenshot_0068.jpeg|Sayaka and her chocolate screenshot_0070.jpeg|Sayaka with Naho at a concert screenshot_0071.jpeg|Sayaka with Naho at a dessert cafe screenshot_0072.jpeg|Sayaka and Naho at Kou Kibiki's residence screenshot_0073.jpeg|Sayaka jumping over a fence NahoSayaka1.PNG|Sayaka during her radio broadcast and Naho as a guest Sayaka-scared.jpg|Sayaka after witnessing Yoshikazu killed Nana Naho-sayaka-fading-away.jpg|Naho and Sayaka fading away in the opening sayakadragged.png|Sayaka being dragged away by Yoshikazu ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-39-50-26.jpg|Naho, Sayaka, and Kou REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-39-45-62.jpg|Sayaka on top of Naho REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-39-12-76.jpg|Naho and Sayaka hugging Haruyuki's arms REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-36-45-92.jpg|Sayaka punching Haruyuki Naomi and Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka fondling Naomi Nakashima's breasts JmtT-ZfIs3M-1-.jpg|Sayaka and other Paulownia Academy High School students at the end of Sachiko's birthday ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' 4067252 orig.jpg|Haruyuki holding Sayaka's corpse Images (78).jpg|Sayaka, Naho, and Aiko Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows